The present disclosure relates to remote management of residential properties, such as short-term rental properties.
Management of residential properties, such as properties available for short-term rental or short-term occupancy, is often complicated and requires the coordination of multiple tasks, such as controlling access to the property, cleaning the property, conducting property maintenance, and managing reservations. It is often time-consuming to organize access to the property for renters, cleaners, and maintenance workers, convey one-time instructions to cleaners and maintenance workers, and to respond to unexpected events that occur when the property is occupied by a renter or when the property is unoccupied.